Simpleminded You Say?
by contradicton
Summary: POVish D-A-R-K story starring Lirin. No pairings. Haven't seen much if any on her so I thought its time to give her some credit. Don't do much in summaries, got to read it if you want to know more. please R


Disclaimer: no I do not own Sai Yuki or anything really but I wouldn't mind owning Sanzo ^_^  
  
Author's note: working on ITYB (no pairings btw! Loathe Mary Sues!) this is from the small creives in my warpped mind! @. @U. Haven't seen any from Lirin's POV (I kno not really her pov but! I believe she's not as chibi- clueless as she appears) so here goes, made up story place wherever in SY storyline that u deem makes sense b/c my mind sure doesn't. Please R&R constructive critism is ALWAYS welcome but please! No flames, im a pyro myself but I need to draw the line somewhere so no flames please ^____^  
  
//\\ Refers to Lirin's thoughts  
  
"" Refers to speech  
  
Tell me. I'm curious to where this stems from and leads to. How is it that is you're  
  
small, you're automactically cute and chibi? That when you're young you're  
  
OBVIOUSLY immature and naieve? I think its strange how older people's logic is, don't  
  
you? They act like they know it all, and that your opinion, regardless of its value, is null  
  
and void as long as you are who you are. If they were to read this, I think I might just  
  
have to laugh at their faces. Then I would ask, simple-minded you say?  
  
Simple-Minded You Say?  
  
"ONIICHAN! ONIICHAN! ONIICHAN!" squealed a little red haired, vivid green- eyed little demon girl we all know and love. " Oniichan, when do we get to go visit droopy eyes and company!?"  
  
"Lirin, they aren't our friends that you visit on a holiday, these are our enemies so get used to it. Now go to the kitchen, Yaone could use your help with her potions. And no, you'll have to wait for dinner like everyone else. Got that?" ordered Kougaiji with an affectionate grin to show he isn't beening mean. "Ok, Oniichan! But could Yaone-chan and I have a snack afterwards!" pleaded Lirin.  
"Only after you finish helping Yaone and help her clean up. Now then, I've got to go, Empress Gyokumen called for me." And with that Kougaiji strolled down the corridor to where Gyokumen could be found.  
//He's my big brother! Well.. Actually he's my HALF big brother, see we have the same father but his was sealed away and with helping get 'Daddy Dearest' back, my mother, Gyokumen, promised him that she would restore his mother to life. Not that I would know why he wants her back, I mean my mother is planning on using me to help bring Daddy, King Gyuuma, back. If she didn't need me for THAT reason, I'm sure she'd have me killed by now! \\  
//But.. I have Oniichan, Yanoe-chan, and Dokugakuji there and they won't let anyone hurt me and I don't think that Droopy-eye's party wouldn't hurt me either at least not to kill me. Oniichan had Yaone-chan become my caretaker; she stays with me most of the time. We have funny chats about how Oniichan talks in his sleep or how Dokugakuji was stuck with cleaning after the dragons after losing a rigged bet with me (though I think he did that on purpose). Its not that Yaone-chan doesn't watch over me well or that Oniichan doesn't care about me, its just that sometimes I wonder how they really veiw me. \\  
//So, here I as walking down the long, damp corridor to Yaone-chan's study, * sigh * I like Yaone-chan very much but helping her with mixing herbs for some potion isn't exactly my highlight for the day. Man, I'm getting hungry! \\  
As Lirin walked through the corridor, a clammy, pale hand gripped her upper right arm. Lirin let out a startled cry. "KYAAAAA! WHAT"S GOING ON? LET Guu..ugh!" And as seeing a dark figure looming over her, that's when she lost concienceness.  
  
Author's note I would stop here but naw that'd be mean and too short and I'm neither (just insane and vertically challenged) so enjoy!  
  
// Owie! ~rumble,rumble~ I'm hungry! // That was the first thought that Lirin thought of as she awoke. //Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much? Why can't I move my arms? Or legs? And why am I so cold damnit!? //  
Lirin opened her eyes to find herself on a straw mat in a cold, damp cave with charms posted around on strings. //Guess that's my opponent's defence huh? That'll be fun to pound! // Lirin grinned at the thought of pounding that poor sucker that had the nerve to kidnap her and before she could even get a chance to eat too! // Grrrr. HE_WILL_PAY!!!//  
There was hardly any light in the cave passed a stream of dim light coming from an unknown light source, even with her demon senses could Lirin see passed her nose. Speaking of which was itchy and she couldn't reach it.  
  
//Grrr. Now my nose itches. OHH! Hey? Why can't I reach it? \\  
That's when Lirin noticed that her hands were tied above her head and her feet were tied apart to stakes on either side of her legs. //umm..Now I'm scared. //  
Lirin then noticed she was cold.really cold. As in not a stitch of clothing on her cold! //!!!!!!!!!!!\\ * Blush, blush * //Kougaiji? Yaone-chan!? Dokugakuji?// " Comfortable?" Came a voice close by, it dripped in sarcasm and though only a voice, it was as cold as ice. "I see you keep yourself in shape, I like my females like that."  
Lirin couldn't see where this voice came from but she could just see it belonging to a face with a crooked, lewd smile plastered on it. Lirin's heart raced, she struggled on her restraints. She might not be the most savvoy demon on the planet but she wasn't THAT naieve! "Tut,Tut, my little sakura blossom, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. You look cold, mind if I warm you up?" Lirin couldn't take beening tormented like this much longer and violently thrashed at her mysterious captor when she smelled him come near enough for her to hurt him. No way was she going to go down without a fight! "Now, now that's no way to treat your host." Said the voice with mock hurt. "Well I guess its reasonable. You don't even know my name or why you're here do you, Lirin?" thevoice became more articulate and commanding with each word.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHEN MY ONIICHAN FINDS OUT THAT I'M MISSING, HE'LL KILL YOU, YOU BAS.."  
  
Lirin wasn't able to finish her sentence because a powerful force knocked the wind out of her as well as scared her stiff by thrusting its tongue down her throat. Her captor pushed his weight onto her and began kissing her so hard, Lirin knew she would have bruises from it. " Now, now I don't want to have to punish you like that ever again my sweet, mm mmm, sweet sakura blossom."  
  
Lirin couldn't make out what he looked like but she could feel his breath on her face and taste his bitter sake in her mouth. He still stood where he was and didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave anytime soon. He had to be about oniichan's height if not taller. He, from what she could tell, had some body defintion of a fighter, not much though.  
  
"Good, now that we're all being civilized, I'd like to introduce myself. I am known as Jimon and I'm more than happy to make your aquaintence."  
  
Jimon stepped away from her and into the strange light dimly trickling down into the cave that Lirin could take only as sunlight, which meant she could make an easy escape if she could just get out of her bindings.  
  
Jimon. He looked just as he sounded. He was human and was pretty much the height she predicted more or less. He had thick, silvery hair tied back to a high ponyhail with a few tedrils spilling out here and there. He wore a mocking smile and had deep almost black opaque grey eyes that would seem to absorb color and everything that it could take with it. His hair was silver but he wasn't old. That was odd for a human, usually they age when their hair turns silver. He didn't look a day over twenty-five. He was smiling at her again and she had a feeling it wasn't to her face. // That Bastard! God! Being hungry and pissed is a bad combination for me Grrr! // "I had no idea you were hungry! Here have some bread and cheese. I assure you they're fresh."  
  
//!!!!!!!!!?// \\ Did he just read my mind!?\\ "Yes, I'm afraid I did Lirin-chan! Don't worry, if you do only of what I ask, I promise no harm will come to you." And with that he promptly stuffed a piece of plain bread in her mouth. "Now I'm sure you'd like to find out why you're here my dear Lirin-chan." Said Jimon with a now sly smirk. "Let me get straight to the point."  
  
Authors note Ok that's PG 5 on MW, it's about one in the morning and I'm tired. Please R&R ppl! I luv getting reviews, ITYB is still in works just well in the works. So please R&R Constructive critizsm is great so keep it coming. I know I'm mean to Lirin but trust me it has to get worse to get better. I just haven't seen that many on her around and she's not such a flat character as so thought. I just want to expand that view. 


End file.
